Conventional bicycle carrier is fixed on a roof or a trail of an automobile, i.e., the bicycle carrier is fixed on the roof of the automobile so as to lock a bicycle, or the bicycle carrier is fixed on the trail of the automobile so as to hang the bicycle.
When the bicycle carrier is fixed on the roof of the automobile, it can lock a front fork, a bicycle frame or two bicycle wheels of the bicycle. For example, the bicycle carrier is served to lock the front fork of the bicycle, a front one of the two bicycle wheels is removed so that the front fork is locked on the bicycle; the bicycle carrier is applied to lock the bicycle frame, and it has a clamping structure so as to hook a top tube of the bicycle, and then the two bicycle wheels are locked; or the bicycle carrier is used to lock the two bicycle wheels.
TW Patent No. 101136341 discloses that a conventional bicycle carrier for locking a front fork of a bicycle is fixed on a roof of an automobile and contains: a first rack having a first horizontal rod and a first holder connecting with the first horizontal rod; a second rack having a connecting member, a second horizontal rod, and a second holder, wherein the connecting member couples with the first holder, and the second horizontal rod rotatably joins with the connecting member, the second holder is in connection with the second horizontal rod, and the connecting member has a first groove and a second groove, wherein the first groove is defined on a top portion of the connecting member, the second groove is formed on a bottom end of the connecting member. The second horizontal rod has a third groove and a fourth groove, wherein the third groove is defined on a top end of the second horizontal rod, and the fourth groove is arranged on a bottom end of the second horizontal rod. The bicycle carrier also contains a fixing mechanism mounted in the second rack; wherein the second horizontal rod drives the second holder to swing between a first position and a second position relative to the connecting member; when the fixing mechanism is away from a seam between the connecting member and the second horizontal rod, the second holder is secured at the first position or the second position. When the second holder is located at the first position, the first holder and the second holder are located at two opposite sides of the second horizontal rod, and when the second holder is located at the second position, the first holder and the second holder are at one side of the second horizontal rod; wherein the fixing mechanism includes a first forcing element slidably disposed in one of the first groove, the second groove, the third groove and the fourth groove, when the second holder is fixed at the first position or the second position, the first forcing element is located on the seam.
TW Utility Model No. 099209061 discloses that a bicycle carrier is fixed on a roof of an automobile and is used to clamp a bicycle frame, the bicycle carrier contains: a base, a sliding rail defined on the base, a support arm mounted on the base; a extending portion having a slidable block fixed in the sliding rail; a forcing device for moving the extending portion to the support arm. along the sliding rail.
TW Patent No. 099118106 discloses an upright bicycle carrier is fixed on a roof of an automobile and is applied to clamp two bicycle wheels. The upright bicycle carrier contains an elongated base having a front portion and a rear portion, a front clamping device connecting with a front portion of the base so as to clamp a first horizontal rod secured on a top end of a bicycle, a first circular hoop structure coupling with the front portion of the base and surrounding around a first axis and parallel to a retracting position of the base, the first circular hoop rotating between using positions for supporting a bicycle wheel, a second circular hoop structure joining with the front portion of the base and surrounding around a second axis and parallel to a retracting position of the base, the second circular hoop rotating between using positions for supporting a bicycle wheel, the second circular hoop structure including a slope component extending upwardly when the second circular hoop structure is located at the retracting position, and a lever extending downwardly when the second circular hoop structure is located at the retracting position, the lever having a pivoting point relative to the second axis, a screw element with a first end portion and a second end portion, the first end portion of the screw element rotatably connecting with the pivoting point of the lever, and the second end portion of the screw element screwing into and extending out of one of orifices of the base, and a handle having a hole in which inner threads are formed so as to screw with outer threads of the screw element, such that when the slope component rotates forward, the outer threads of the screw element expose outside so that the screw element moves backward to a rear portion of the base.
When the bicycle carrier is fixed on the roof of the automobile and is served to lock the two bicycle wheels, the bicycle carrier contains an elongated base disposed on the roof, a first circular hoop and a second circular hoop which are formed in a U shape so as to lock a front one of the two bicycle wheels, and then a rear one of the two bicycle wheels is tied by a fixing element.
However, such a bicycle carrier cannot be applicable for bicycle wheels of varying size. In addition, although the first circular hoop has an adjusting device secured on a middle section of the first circular hoop at a high heightens, so it is difficult for a user to climb up to the roof so as to fix the bicycle on the bicycle carrier. Likewise, the adjusting device does not have a locking device to position a movable rod securely.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.